Jonathan Christian Webster
Jonathan Christian Webster III (also known as J.C.) is a frequent caller to the radio talk show Coast to Coast AM. He purports to be the leader of a Christian religious group called CLAMP, the Christian Legion Against Media Pornography. early life jc was born on CLAMP CLAMP Calls J.C. is known to have called into Coast to Coast AM on the following dates. A brief summary of each call follows. 1996 * April 20 -- J.C.'s first call in to the show talks about white street gangs & how there doing god work * July (at some point shortly after the 17th) -- J.C. urges listeners to trust the government * August 29 -- J.C. says Art sells secrets to the faggot chinese * September 19 -- J.C. comments on asian faggots 1997 * February 14 -- J.C. is interviewed on the show and takes calls from listeners. It was during this call when he was first called "J.C." says christanity is the best religion * Unknown date, but some point after February 14th -- J.C. Rants about the "Devil's Weed" (marijuana), and listeners of rock and roll music. J.C. explains his "New Revelation" in greater detail. * May 9 -- J.C. calls Willie Nelson saying he better watch his back * June 18 -- J.C. talks about evil cats and adultery * October 31 -- J.C. advocates burning people at the stake * December 4 -- J.C. comments on decline of black poplation & how he jumping in joy 1998 * Unknown date -- J.C. rants about Richard Hoagland, Mars, calling hoagland nutcase * Unknown date -- J.C calls about "The african conspiracy" 1999 * July 14 -- J.C.'s second time taking calls from listeners. * August 22 -- J.C. calls Art bragging about killing famous athesit in drive by 2000 No calls. This was while Mike Siegel hosted the show. 2001 * November 21 -- J.C. says kill all blacks for 11 2002 * Febuary 22 -- J.C. calls Art to comment on his music, Johnny Cash, Lee Hazlewood, the "Great Lie" (the theory of evolution), and Bigfoot families * February 4 -- J.C. calls Dr. Greg Little * October 4 -- J.C. reveals the New Commandments. Shortly after this call, Art began posting e-mails on his website from Edna Pringle, who claimed to be writing on behalf of J.C. 2003 No calls. This was when George Noory first took over hosting duties. 2004 * May 30 -- J.C. calls in asian child molester scandel says all asian men deserve to die 2005 * February 6 -- J.C. comments on those who make deals with the devil * May 8 -- J.C. talks about global warming and hell heating up * August 21 -- J.C.'s third time taking calls from listeners. Took up the first full hour of the show. * August 25 -- J.C. calls George Noory for the first time calling him a wife beater * October 14 -- J.C. calls in killed michael newdow in drive bye 2006 * February 13 -- J.C. calls aaron donuhue says he wants have knive fight with donuhue * July 10 -- J.C. calls Brother Michael Dimond, twice * August 6 -- J.C. talks about Mel Gibson's arrest * August 9 -- J.C. says with the ira to kill dan brown * August 11 -- J.C. calls Ian Punnett for the first time * August 29 -- J.C. blasts George calling wifebeater raghead coward and science is lie * September 8 -- J.C. says he just bomb a abortion clinic * October 13 -- J.C. blasts Halloween saying it should be outlawed * October 20 -- J.C.'s fourth time taking calls from listeners * October 25 -- J.C. blasts Dr. David Darling for denying Genesis * November 10 -- J.C. demands that art convert to christanity or die Other radio shows J.C. has allegedly been calling other talk radio shows as well. Someone sounding very much like J.C. (in both voice and message) has been heard calling Air America, where the caller is referred to as "the Reverend". but this turns out to be jc brother wallace & who caught by the fbi in december 3 2008 Bibliography *''Coast to Coast AM'' website http://www.coasttocoastam.com (more specifically, the J.C. search page http://www.coasttocoastam.com/search_results.html?query=J.C.&x=2&y=11) External links *a Yahoo group for fans of J.C. This group features sound files of J.C.'s famous phone calls and some of the above-mentioned parodies. *JC tweets on Twitter. Possible "Frodulator" Webster, Jonathan Christian Category:terrorist leader Category:gang members Category:coast to coast am callers Category:christans Category:fbI most wanted list Category:anti raghead Category:1920 births Category:ww2 vetrans